Babies
}}; border-collapse: collapse; vertical-align: middle" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#ffffff; background:#5E6C4C; font-size:larger; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" |Babies |-] | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0; background: };"| |- ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Genre | Comedy/Satire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Format | class="category" style=""|Animated series |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Created by | style=""|James Adam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Directed by | style=""|James Adam, Caidon Lewis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Creative director(s) | class="attendee" style=""|Alex Rose |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Voices of | style=""|James Adam, Will Dawson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Opening theme | style=""|Babies Theme |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Composer(s) | style=""|Kevin MacLeod |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Country of origin | style=""|United States |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Language(s) | style=""|English |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of seasons | style=""|2 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of episodes | style=""|39(List of episodes) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Production |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive producer(s) | style=""|James Adam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive Producer(s) | style=""|Alex Rose, Caidon Lewis, Max Josselyn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Running time | style=""|2-6 minutes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Production company(s) | style=""| Axelchico Animation Studios (2013), Adamation Studios, Inc. (2013), Red Mug Animation Studios, llc. (2014) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Broadcast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original Channel | style=""|YouTube,Newgrounds, Tumblr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Picture format | style=""|240p (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original airing | style=""|May 9, 2013- December 31, 2013 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | External links |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | class="url" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |} |} "Babies", is an animated comedy web series created by James Adam on YouTube and Newgrounds. It originally premiered on May 9, 2013. The series revolves around the misadventures of a trio of babies, the Naive, fun-loving, spirited, goofy, though, unintentionally cynical, destructive, and idiotic Jim, the intelligent, though paranoid, loving, precocious Owen, and the adventurous, intelligent, nagging at times, worried, and sometimes insane, Jessica. The show is animated with Adobe Flash software, though episodes 1-3 were animated with Anime Studio software. The show was cancelled on January 21, 2014. Cast At the moment, series creator, James Adam voices all characters, with the exception of Computer Baby, whom is voiced by Will Dawson, a fellow friend of James, and the creator of the upcoming Stan and Joe; though negotiations have appeared, resulting in possibly new voice actors for Owen and Jessica. Development Babies came into development one afternoon at a Burger King restaurant in Fountain, Colorado. Series creator James Adam was getting into his aunt's car, when apparently the idea for the show came into his mind suddenly. He began joking about it in the car, until his family member began yelling at him, and telling him to shut up. One week later, the series was adapted into a crude comic. James began making additional comics based on the idea, until around May 2012, when he began dreaming of producing the show as an animated web series on YouTube. He came up with the name of Jessica, after seeing Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Finally, in September 2012, James was confident in his ideas for the series, after re-writing the pilot 15 times, and storyboarded and voiced the pilot. On January 15, 2013, Babies officially began production, and premiered on May 9, 2013, on the creator's own YouTube channel, despite the fact that the show was slated to premiere on series creator's friend Alex Roses' YouTube channel on April 27, it was delayed due to uploading issues. The show's animation and art style was redesigned on January 25, 2014, due to the creator's unsatisfaction with the show. Under the show's new style of production, more focus will be put onto storyboarding, art, animation, writing, humor, and the quality of voice acting. As of January 2014, Owen is now voiced by Will Dawson, who also voices Computer Baby. Production The show is produced using Adobe Flash and Anime Studio software. At first, Babies was produced by Axelchico Animation Studios, then it was produced by Adamation Studios, and now, as of December 28, 2013, the show is produced by Red Mug Animation Studios. Category:Series Category:Shows